charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tribunal and Tribulations/Plot
Piper, Paige and Leo are meeting with the Tribunal to discuss what happened with Prue. The Tribunal thinks the sisters made a mistake by trying to share the power of the All between the four of them and rushed into battle with an Old One, which led to Prue becoming possessed by it. Piper says that she thinks Prue is still in control, just evil. Paige refuses to believe that. The Tribunal claims they have no information that could help and asks the sisters where their allies are. Piper replies that Phoebe and the rest of the family are at Magic School and that Tyler sent Prue somewhere that is hard to escape from. Tyler and Kareem are with their families being guarded by friends, though they are soon kidnapped by a hooded member of the Tribunal. At the same time, Kyra and Benjamin are in bed and are awakened by knocking on the door. Meanwhile, the Tribunal is set on discovering the full scope of the situations and has another task for the sisters. Tyler wakes up in a cell with Benjamin, Kyra, and Coop in Cupid's Temple. Tyler is unable to use his powers to escape and quickly demands to be released. They are confronted by a few members of The Tribunal. Claudio reveals that they were all taken because of the magic Prue performed on them, such as saving Kyra and resurrecting Benjamin in his son's body. However, the Tribunal is most interested in Tyler due to his role in the union between Prue and Heremus. They then take Tyler to begin their experiment. thumb|left The Tribunal sent Piper and Paige to investigate the disappearance of the students of Knox Academy. They cast a spell to look around for physical impression of a traumatic event. Because of the spell, they see Prue infecting one of the students with the seeds of the Old Ones. Paige is still in denial about what is happening. The sisters are then confronted by Dominus, the Old One that possessed Montgomery Knox. He knocks them back with an energy blast and Paige tries orbing his heart like she did with Gaxageal, though it is not working. At Magic School, Phoebe is putting her daughters to bed, when she has a premonition of Prue attacking Coop. She tries to warn everyone, but there is nobody she can reach. She grabs a book to teleport herself to Cupid's Temple. Meanwhile, Leo and the Elders study a scroll detailing an event known as the Advent. thumb|300px The Tribunal cast a spell on Tyler to re-enact his magic, which allows Mother to project images of what happened when Prue and Heremus merged. The spell allows Prue to break free from her prison and she appears before the Tribunal. The combined might of the Tribunal attacks, though Prue easily slaughters them all. Prue then teleports Tyler, Kyra and Benjamin away before confronting Coop. thumb|left Prue tries to kill Coop, since she believes that Phoebe tried to kill her when she projected her memories back to her. Phoebe arrives and tells Prue that she didn't try to kill her, she tried to help her. Phoebe tells Prue to let Coop go or she will vanquish her. Earlier that day, Darryl Morris is doing the dishes at his house when someone knocks at the door. When Darryl opens it, he is greeted by Amelia Desmots, a friend of the Charmed Ones. She has a message for Darryl from Andy Trudeau, who appears as a spirit. Category:Season 10 Plots Category:Plot Sections